<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Маленькие радости жизни by LaurielAnarwen, WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105790">Маленькие радости жизни</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen'>LaurielAnarwen</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021'>WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darth Maul Needs a Hug, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, Food, Gen, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Застряв с Молом на краю Галактики, Оби-Ван не теряет времени зря и пытается научить бывшего ситха получать от жизни удовольствие. Для начала — хотя бы гастрономическое.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Darth Maul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Маленькие радости жизни</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Публика в местной кантине собралась самая разномастная: люди и тви’лекки, викуэи и арконианцы, салластанцы, биты, даже несколько мон-каламари. Все были заняты своими делами. Оби-Ван быстро огляделся, не поворачивая головы, и вполне удовлетворился увиденным. Мол, он был уверен, проделал то же самое. Хотелось бы знать, к каким выводам он пришёл, но это можно было обсудить позже: от аппетитных запахов самой разной еды живот сводило в голодной судороге, а свободных мест оставалось всё меньше. Рабочий день подходил к концу, и местные работяги стекались в кантину — она же бар, она же столовая, — чтобы подкрепиться и отдохнуть.</p>
  <p>Маленькая сельскохозяйственная планета с сезонным укладом жизни и огромным количеством курсирующих туда-сюда наёмных рабочих, торговцев и грузчиков была идеальным местом, чтобы залечь на дно хотя бы на несколько дней — просто прийти в себя, оценить обстановку и решить, что делать дальше. </p>
  <p>Отправляясь на Мандалор, чтобы захватить самопровозглашённого правителя и по совместительству бывшего ситха, криминального лорда и личного врага, Оби-Ван и представить не мог, что каждое слово этого врага окажется правдой. Или почти каждое: с Анакином осталась Асока, и Оби-Ван надеялся, что она сумела предотвратить совсем непоправимое. Во всяком случае, всплеск возмущения в Силе, едва не разломивший голову пополам, успокоился довольно быстро, и чувства ученика ощущались смятением, но не той всепоглощающей тьмой, что захлестнула Оби-Вана поначалу.</p>
  <p>Но во всём, что не касалось Анакина напрямую, Мол оказался удручающе прав: и насчёт Палпатина, захватившего власть, и насчёт армии Республики, обратившейся против неё же. Оби-Ван вряд ли теперь забудет пустой взгляд Коди и череду выстрелов практически в упор. “Убить его! Это приказ!” Клоны, верные солдаты, друзья, с которыми он делил все тяготы войны и радости побед, каждого из которых знал по именам, вдруг разом стали одинаково чужими и неотличимыми друг от друга. Из их глаз, из самих их душ будто стёрли индивидуальность, оставив одно на всех выражение. Как у дроидов.</p>
  <p>Не успей он освободить Мола и добраться с ним до спасательного шаттла — несдобровать было бы им обоим. Что творилось в Галактике, было пока неизвестно, но Сила буквально сходила с ума, полнясь болью умирающих и неистовым восторгом Тёмной Стороны. Оби-Ван собирался немедленно лететь на Корусант и помогать тем, кому ещё можно помочь, но Мол, пользуясь его наполовину оглушённым, дезориентированным состоянием, задал курс куда-то почти в никуда, но как можно дальше от густонаселённых центральных территорий. “Ты не поможешь им, Кеноби! — рявкнул он. — Умрёшь сам и меня за собой утащишь, идиот”. Неистовство Тёмной Стороны придавало Молу сил, отнимая их у Оби-Вана, поэтому воле врага, ставшего временным союзником, до поры пришлось покориться.</p>
  <p>Так они и оказались в глухом углу Галактики, куда не докатилось ни эхо войны, ни неожиданный переворот. Клонов, как и дроидов Федерации, здесь видели только в новостях, а продовольствие продавали обеим сторонам, равно как и независимым покупателям оптом и в розницу: значение имела лишь платежеспособность.</p>
  <p>Очень важная способность, которой Оби-Ван сейчас был полностью лишён. В спасательном шаттле отыскалась нейтральная чёрная лётная форма, на которую он сменил ставшую вдруг опасной джедайскую робу и доспех с символикой Республики, световой меч надёжно укрыл под курткой, но денег у него не было. Джедаям вообще редко нужны были деньги.</p>
  <p>Зато Мол с ехидной усмешкой достал из глубокого кармана кошелёк с россыпью кредитов.</p>
  <p>— Ты сюда есть пришёл или лить слёзы о своей нелёгкой судьбе, Кеноби?</p>
  <p>— Ты что… украл деньги? — не веря себе, спросил Оби-Ван.</p>
  <p>Мол презрительно скривил губы:</p>
  <p>— Если тебя так волнует, я даже никого не убил. А тебе пора уяснить: ты не в той ситуации, чтобы чистоплюйствовать, никто больше не накормит тебя просто за то, что ты джедай. Поэтому или бери деньги, или ищи работу. Если ноги не протянешь до того, как найдёшь.</p>
  <p>Крыть было нечем: припасы в шаттле закончились раньше, чем они достигли точки назначения, да и что это были за припасы… обычные белковые рационы без вкуса и запаха, годные лишь на то, чтобы не умереть с голоду и хоть как-то продержаться. Жёлтые глаза Мола блестели злым и голодным блеском, правильные черты заострились, щёки ввалились, а скулы выделились ещё острее, сделав его резкое хищное лицо ещё более хищным. Оби-Ван подозревал, что и сам выглядит не сильно лучше, особенно в этой кантине, полной съедобных запахов.</p>
  <p>Вздохнув, он поднял руки в знак капитуляции и взял замызганный кусок флимсипласта с меню. Меню на флимсипласте! Давно он такого не видел… </p>
  <p>— Уже решил, что будешь брать? — спросил он у Мола, не поднимая головы.</p>
  <p>— Что угодно съедобное, — нетерпеливо ответил тот.</p>
  <p>— Я думаю, мясная похлёбка с овощами и чай подойдут лучше всего после нескольких дней голодовки, — пробормотал Оби-Ван и махнул рукой официанту, показывая, что готов сделать заказ. Вертлявый молодой салластанец быстро записал пожелания и повернулся к Молу:</p>
  <p>— А вы что будете?</p>
  <p>— То же, что и он.</p>
  <p>Салластанец кивнул и умчался, и вскоре перед джедаем и ситхом стояли две большие кружки ароматного чая и две глубокие, исходящие паром миски с похлёбкой.</p>
  <p>Оби-Ван зачерпнул ложкой густое варево, втянул аппетитный запах и осторожно, стараясь не обжечься, втянул похлёбку губами. И едва не застонал. То ли голодовка сказалась, то ли здесь и впрямь готовили лучше, чем он ожидал, но это было очень вкусно: удивительно нежное, сочное мясо, овощи, не разварившиеся в непотребную кашу и не утратившие вкус, мягкий бульон и ровно столько специй, чтобы оттенить вкус, но не забивать его.</p>
  <p>Будь здесь Анакин, Оби-Ван непременно поделился бы с ним впечатлениями, но Анакин был далеко, и оставалось лишь верить в него и надеяться на Асоку. А Мол… взглянув на него, Оби-Ван едва не подавился: тот сидел напротив и поглощал похлёбку с механичностью дроида и с тем же выражением, с каким разжёвывал белковые рационы. Ему не понравилось? Почувствовав взгляд, Мол посмотрел в ответ, и Оби-Ван задал вопрос вслух. Раньше ему не пришло бы это в голову, но, видимо, пережитые потрясения сближают. За проведённые бок о бок дни он научился видеть в Моле не только врага, хотя, видит Сила, это было непросто.</p>
  <p>Мол уставился на него так, будто он вдруг заговорил на каком-то незнакомом языке.</p>
  <p>— Что?</p>
  <p>— Я спросил: неужели тебе не нравится? Может быть, стоит заказать что-то другое?</p>
  <p>— О чём ты? — нахмурился Мол. Он выглядел так, будто готов броситься и всадить оппоненту световой меч в глаз, но в Силе ощущалась только лёгкая растерянность и недоумение: он действительно не понимал.</p>
  <p>Теперь ничего не понял уже Оби-Ван.</p>
  <p>— А о чём ты? Что бы ты заказал, если бы, скажем, был здесь один?</p>
  <p>— Самую большую и дешёвую порцию того, что не токсично для моего вида, — ответил Мол без колебаний.</p>
  <p>— Хорошо, — медленно проговорил Оби-Ван, с удовольствием проглотив ещё несколько ложек замечательной похлёбки. Он по-прежнему не расслаблялся, держа в поле зрения всё происходящее вокруг и не забывая слушать Силу, но горячая и вкусная еда благотворно влияла и на уставшее сверх меры тело, и на напряжённые нервы, и даже на настроение, о котором Оби-Ван просто не позволял себе задуматься. — А если бы это блюдо оказалось, ну… невкусным?</p>
  <p>— В смысле, непригодным в пищу?</p>
  <p>— Нет, пригодным, просто невкусным.</p>
  <p>— Ты несёшь ерунду, — раздражённо бросил Мол и в пару больших глотков допил бульон. — Если наелся, отдай мне, мы не рассиживаться сюда пришли.</p>
  <p>Не ответив, Оби-Ван молча занялся едой.</p>
  <p>Похоже, Мол и правда &lt;i&gt;не понимал&lt;/i&gt;. Догадаться, откуда такое отношение, было не так уж сложно, и это, откровенно говоря, пугало. Пугала сама мысль о том, что кто-то мог сотворить подобное, сознательно вырастить живое, мыслящее, чувствующее существо, как… дроида. Нет, не как дроида даже. Как орудие. И больше всего пугало то, что человек, способный на это, был сейчас самым могущественным существом в Галактике.</p>
  <p>*</p>
  <p>Последующие дни лишь укрепили Оби-Вана в его догадках. Еда, сон, комфорт, любые приятные телу и душе занятия для Мола были либо чем-то досадным, но необходимым для поддержания сил, либо не существовали вовсе. Он спал необходимый минимум — на жёсткой кровати, скинув с неё и подушку, и одеяло, и даже то жалкое подобие матраса, какое предлагала здешняя так называемая гостиница. Ел абсолютно механически и буквально всё, что имело хоть какую-то питательную ценность, пил только воду или то, что заказывал Оби-Ван, к алкоголю даже не притрагивался, смотря на тех, кто его поглощал, с плохо скрываемым презрением. Местный ландшафт интересовал его лишь с точки зрения утилитарности, а насыщенный фиолетовый цвет неба, цветущие сады и фермерские городки оставляли равнодушным. С местными жителями он тоже общался только по самой крайней необходимости, особенности их менталитета интересовали его лишь в том ключе, было ли в них что-то опасное и можно ли их использовать в своих целях.</p>
  <p>— Нет, — Оби-Ван отпил чай и со стуком поставил чашку на стол, — это невыносимо. Я так не могу.</p>
  <p>Они старались есть в номере — так было спокойнее, не приходилось следить сразу за всеми, кто находился в поле зрения и даже вне его. С одной стороны эта планета усыпляла бдительность вечной спокойной рутиной, но с другой — общая обстановка в Галактике спокойствию отнюдь не способствовала.</p>
  <p>— Я сказал: три дня, — прожевав кусок мяса, невозмутимо ответил Мол. — Не нравится, сам ищи транспорт и проваливай.</p>
  <p>— Я не об этом. Ты же чувствуешь вкус еды, Мол?</p>
  <p>И снова этот взгляд — как на умалишённого, почти разочарованный. “Ты — мой главный враг, и я ждал от тебя большего”.</p>
  <p><br/>
— Закрой глаза, — попросил Оби-Ван.</p>
  <p>Глаза Мол, конечно, не закрыл, лишь зло сощурил — две горящих капли янтаря:</p>
  <p>— Чего ты хочешь, Кеноби?</p>
  <p>— Чтобы ты не портил мне аппетит, но чего стоят наши желания… Если я правильно помню, для ситхов нет никаких запретов.</p>
  <p>— Ты не ситх! — Мол резко подался вперёд, чуть не опрокинув тарелку, глаза полыхнули яростью. — И я тоже.</p>
  <p>Оби-Ван не вздрогнул, хотя инстинктивным желанием было отшатнуться.</p>
  <p>— Тогда я тем более не понимаю. Почему ты запрещаешь себе жить?</p>
  <p>— Похоже, дроид-погрузчик всё-таки задел тебя по голове, когда ты помогал разгружать транспортник в ангаре, да?</p>
  <p>— Ты бы, между прочим, мог помочь тоже, а не таскать кошельки у пьяных рабочих, как карманник с нижних уровней, — не удержался от шпильки Оби-Ван. — Но речь не об этом. Я хочу сказать, что жизнь — это не просто путь к цели. Она состоит из мелочей, из ежедневных, ежесекундных почти незаметных моментов, делающих её настоящей.</p>
  <p>— Если я больше не ситх, Кеноби, — резко перебил Мол, — это не значит, что я с радостью буду слушать твой джедайский бред и преисполнюсь благодати.</p>
  <p>— Боюсь, если ты станешь джедаем, Галактика не устоит, потому что мировое равновесие нарушится непоправимо. Джедаи тут совершенно ни при чём. Я просто не могу смотреть, как ты каждый день оскорбляешь нелёгкий и достойный труд местных поваров. Им бы не здесь работать, а на Корусанте, на верхних уровнях, с таким мастерством, а ты ешь то, что подают нам, и омерзительные белковые рационы совершенно одинаково! Раз уж ты собрался показать мне теневой мир Галактики, я хочу тоже кое-чему тебя научить.</p>
  <p>— Твоим учеником я не буду, Кеноби. Никогда.</p>
  <p>— Упаси меня Сила, — хмыкнул Оби-Ван. — Мне хватает уже имеющегося. Даже двух. Я лишь не хочу быть тебе обязанным, зато хочу есть с аппетитом, что в твоём присутствии трудновато. Закрой уже глаза, еда стынет.</p>
  <p>Мол подумал и всё-таки наконец послушался — видимо, решил, что в случае чего и так сумеет дать отпор. Выучка у него была прекрасная, этого не отнять.</p>
  <p>— Что теперь?</p>
  <p>— Отлично. Теперь тот кусок мяса в соусе, что лежит у тебя на вилке, тщательно прожуй. Сосредоточься на ощущениях и всех оттенках вкуса, какие сможешь распознать.</p>
  <p>Мол, судя по скептично скривившимся губам, мог бы сказать Оби-Вану много интересного, но с набитым ртом делать это было несподручно. Он лишь фыркнул со всем возможным пренебрежением, но сделал как прошено. Наблюдая за Молом, несложно было заметить, что учиться он умел и любил.</p>
  <p>— Что ты почувствовал?</p>
  <p>Мол открыл глаза — сжигающей ярости в них больше не было, только сосредоточенность. У Оби-Вана даже возникло странное желание сказать, что это не экзамен, и никто не будет бить его током за неправильный ответ.</p>
  <p>— Мясо… — медленно подбирая слова, начал невольный ученик, — какого-то крупного животного, скорее всего местного травоядного. Эти с хоботками, которых мы видели в полях. Мягкое. Солёное, но ровно настолько, чтобы соль не чувствовалась и не мешала. Много трав, минимум четыре вида. Соус придаёт терпкость и кислинку, в нём явно много… не травы, овощей, наверное… Кеноби, если ты хотел, чтобы я почувствовал себя идиотом, поздравляю, тебе удалось!</p>
  <p>Анакин обязательно ввернул бы что-нибудь про то, что джедаи не должны мстить, поэтому приходится выкручиваться иначе, и непременно испортил бы хрупкое перемирие.</p>
  <p>Оби-Ван стёр с лица улыбку и покачал головой.</p>
  <p>— Ты сам предложил оставить месть до более удобного времени, и я согласился. Дальше я собирался спросить, понравился ли тебе вкус.</p>
  <p>— Что?</p>
  <p>Оби-Ван вздохнул, в задумчивости погладил бородку, подбирая слова.</p>
  <p>— Если бы ты мог… что-то добавить в это блюдо или наоборот, убрать, или изменить пропорции — что бы ты сделал?</p>
  <p>Теперь задумался уже Мол. Сдвинул брови, подцепил и тщательно прожевал ещё кусочек мяса.</p>
  <p>— Подогрел бы, — сказал он наконец. — И ещё… вот эти красные крупинки, специи — они делают мясо жгучим? Я добавил бы их. Но не вижу смысла, мясо утоляет голод и без них.</p>
  <p>— Смысл не только в том, чтобы утолить голод, — терпеливо сказал Оби-Ван так, будто объяснял Анакину какой-то особенно очевидный закон Ордена, который тот почему-то не мог понять. — Если у тебя нет выбора, то, разумеется, сама возможность наесться досыта — уже больше, чем можно желать. Но когда выбор есть, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы насладиться едой. </p>
  <p>Они застряли здесь ещё на три дня. Три бесконечных дня, за которые можно немало успеть, даже если твой невольный ученик — по совместительству криминальный лорд, бывший ситх и враг.</p>
  <p>— За ужином предлагаю повторить. И ещё — подумай, что бы ты выбрал: мясо? Рыбу? Может быть, овощи?</p>
  <p>— Мясо, — сказал Мол, не задумываясь.</p>
  <p>На этот раз Оби-Ван не пытался сдержать улыбку.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>